


You're Sweeter The More I Think About It

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, dryhumping that turns into wet humping, sub-sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Jae and Wonpil didn’t know what to do about their attraction to each other--and now here they are, fumbling hands and mouths, still quite unsure what to do. Or the one where Jae and Wonpil are both whiny subs who dry hump because they’re both too subby to tell the other what to do.





	You're Sweeter The More I Think About It

“Is this okay--” Jae’s voice is breathless as he pauses from kissing Wonpil, his lips wet, slick with Wonpil’s spit.

“--it’s--it’s fantastic,” Wonpil says, leaning in to kiss Jae again, licking into his mouth before taking Jae’s soft, plump lower lip between his teeth. “Please, hyung. Don’t stop--”

He feels Jae’s hands wrap around his waist, feel Jae’s fingers slip under the hem of his shirt and trace the waistband of his pants in that soft, curious way that he’s been doing for the past two weeks. Wonpil feels his heart racing, wants to tell Jae to do it: to slip his hand under the denim and shimmy his jeans down and touch him, goddamnit, work him until he’s a sloppy, soaked mess in Jae’s hands--god knows he’s hard enough. But of course, he’d never say that. Of course, the kissing itself had taken them almost five years of friendship and pretending like they didn’t like each other to get to. Who knows how long the sex is going to take? 

Wonpil slips a finger into the belt loop of Jae’s jeans. Jae moves so that his thigh is between Wonpil’s legs. Wonpil feels his back arch as he lets out a moan so high-pitched his voice cracks. His heart skips a beat. Jae’s  _ hard _ , his cock straining against his jeans as he pulls Wonpil closer.

Jae kisses Wonpil deeper, feeling a fire light in his gut as he feels Wonpil’s mouth open wider for him as his tongue reaches out for Wonpil’s. Jae feels like his skin is on fire. Sure, he’s imagined kissing Wonpil for years, ever since he walked into that studio in Hongdae where Dowoon and Sungjin had scheduled their first round of band practice five years ago because a friend of theirs owned it and the hot owner walked in and Jae’s world was tipped upside down. But he never quite imagined it to be this hot: Wonpil is so eager, so pliant in his hands--a flurry of soft sighs and hoarse moans, his breath always hot and smelling faintly of mint and vanilla, his tongue warm and slick as it laps against Jae’s and at the risk of sounding crass, from that first kiss in the studio when Wonpil had finally made his move, had said something about  _ want some chocolate _ while he had a kisses milk chocolate drop in his mouth and then leaned in and kissed Jae, pressing him up against the studio wall, all Jae’s thought about is fucking Wonpil senseless, fucking him until neither of them can remember their names. 

But the thing is Jae isn’t sure how to start things, doesn’t quite know how this works--how things happen when there’s no one else to boss you around. Before this, the only other guy that Jae had gone out with was Brian, his friend with benefits, emphasis on the benefits, who had always been the one to start things, to whisper in his ear and say things like  _ ride me good, won’t you baby? _

But Jae isn’t like Brian. Jae likes being  _ told  _ what to do--but so does Wonpil, so here they are: making out on Jae’s couch for the third week since that first kiss in the studio, both of them rock hard with their legs intertwined, erections flush against the flesh of each other’s thighs, but unsure what to do. Somewhere between Wonpil drawing small circles against Jae’s tongue with his own tongue and Wonpil sucking softly on his earlobes, Jae makes up his mind: tonight, they’re going to fuck or something like it.

So he gives it a try, softly bucks his hips, grinding against Wonpil’s thighs. He hears himself let out a hoarse moan against Wonpil’s lips. He feels a thrill of electricity run down his spine as Wonpil does the same, rubbing his erection maddeningly slow against Jae’s leg. 

“This okay, hyungie--” Wonpil asks this time, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as they start to grind faster, harder.

“--fuck--yes, yes this is--wow, Pil--” 

“--wait--”

“--what is it?” They pull apart for a moment, the absence of friction almost unbearable.

“--c--can I--” Wonpil’s hands are shaking as he lowers his hands onto the buckle of Jae’s belt.

Jae nods. “--please.”

Wonpil undoes the buckle, shimmies Jae’s jeans, boxers down until they’re low enough for Jae to kick off. Jae’s erection is heavy, leaking against his thighs. 

“--fuck--” Wonpil takes the sight of him in: lips swollen from kissing, hair tousled, his oversized red sweatshirt hiked up around his waist. “--you’re so pretty--”

“--look who’s talking--” Jae kisses down Wonpil’s neck, lingering at the hollow where the skin is the softest. Slowly, he undoes the button on Wonpil’s jeans before peeling the pants off of Wonpil and tossing them to the side. Wonpil’s hard too, his cock flush against the inside of his thighs. 

“--so,” Wonpil says, leaning in to kiss Jae. He’s about to lower his hand, to stroke Jae when Jae shifts and their erections brush against each other and it’s almost too good to bear, their pre-cum mingling, the soft skin of their hard cocks slipping against each other. “--fuckkkk.”

Jae pulls Wonpil closer, his voice breaking into a soft whimper as Wonpil bucks his hips and their cocks slide against each other again. They kiss, torrid and slow, all tongue and teeth as Jae holds their cocks flush against each other, loose enough for them to be able to grind against each other as fast as they want, both of them getting more and more urgent with every thrust, the sound of slick flesh filling the small room.

“--so good,” Wonpil whispers softly against Jae’s lips. “--I--I think I’m going to cum all over you--”

“--please, Pirrie,” Jae whispers back, pushing up against Wonpil’s cock and then back, maddeningly slow. “Please cum all over me--”

Wonpil obliges, loving it when Jae tells him what to do, and bucks his hips deeper, with more urgency, going until he feels that kick in his gut and he spills all over Jae who uses a hand to wipe Wonpil’s cum off of the hollow of his hips and softly rubs it all over their cocks. 

Wonpil lets out a loud moan that echoes in the room as Jae holds their cocks tighter together and goes relentlessly, sliding his cock up against Wonpil’s, ecstasy filling them both--and then Jae is spilling himself all over Wonpil’s cock, their hands, Wonpil’s thighs. 

“Fuck.”

Both of them lean their foreheads softly against each other.

“God, that was so good.” 

“Pirrie?”

“Hmmm?”

“Did you--I mean--next time do you want to you know--um--”

“--fuck?” Wonpil whispers softly, grinning as he pulls Jae in for a long, deep kiss.

“Yeah,” Jae says when they pull away, realizing that Wonpil’s cheeks are as red as his own cheeks feel. “Yeah, I’d like that.


End file.
